Luminum
Luminum is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Zobros. It is his first Demon level in 2.0. It features tight spaces, very confusing parts, fake paths, and crucial timings everywhere. Like Nine Circles, this level gets progressively more difficult as it goes on. It also utilizes a yellow color scheme and a very unique design. Gameplay The level begins with a half-speed cube section, where all the objects are black, then letters appear from under the ground, which makes up the name of the level. Further, the speed becomes normal and it is necessary to overcome narrow spaces and jump orbs. After that, the speed slows down and the character becomes a ball, where it is necessary to overcome the spikes. Then the speed becomes normal again and our character becomes a robot where it is necessary to overcome narrow passages, teleportation portals, and jump orbs, and then the player turns into a wave where it is necessary to overcome narrow spaces and a teleportation portal. The ship’s stage begins at double speed, where complex narrow spaces, jump orbs, saw blades, and natural spikes are needed. This is followed by a short cube section and a ball segment, where you need to jump from platform to platform. After that, the UFO segment begins at normal speed, where there are a lot of teleportation portals, spikes, jump orbs, and shurikens. Then the cube stage begins at triple speed, and then the robot segment begins, where it is necessary to overcome narrow passages. Further, the character becomes a ship, where the player must pass spaces of spikes and narrow passages at normal speed. There are also several teleportation portals. After this, a small stage of the cube begins, where you need to jump over the spikes. After passing this part, the player becomes a ball where you need to overcome spheres and jump from platform to platform. Then follows a double-speed robot segment, where you need to overcome spheres and saws. This is followed by a short but difficult triple speed wave segment. After passing this part, the character becomes a ship and the speed changes. The main difficulty of this stage is narrow passages, saws, jump orbs, and gravitational portals. Then the speed slows down and the character turns into a UFO, which does not last long. After this, the ball begins at normal speed, where it is necessary to overcome spheres and saws. After this, the wave stage begins at double speed, where it is necessary to overcome narrow spaces. The level ends with the stages of the robot at triple speed, where you need to jump from post to post and gravity will change, and the very last segment is a cube section with similar elements, but the speed will change. Fails * Smokes crashed at 92% and 97%. * SrGuillester crashed at 98% (last jump). * Aviila RX2X crashed at 82% and 92%. * Ninetales crashed at 88%, 89%, 91%, and 97%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 93%. Trivia * The password for the level is 12589. * The level contains 11,991 objects. * This is Zobros's first and only featured 2.0 level. * It and Love Baba are only his 2.0 levels to have a Demon difficulty. ** Coincidentally, both are rated as Insane Demons. * The level seems to have more than three coins; however, it simply moves the uncollected coins into another position. Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels